


Mutual

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Daddy's little girl [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masturbation is always better with a partner, especially when it's your dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

It happens at least once a week.

Alexis lays in her bed, naked as the day she was born, her fingers tracing feather light trails over her stomach. She makes random patterns, dipping into her belly button and skimming up to the undersides of her breasts. Her skin tingles and she sighs, scraping the tip of one nail over the jut of her left hip. The mattress shifts and she lifts her head, staring down to watch her father take a seat at the foot of her bed.

The moonlight highlights his bare chest and she licks her lips, imagining for the thousandth time how amazing it would be to finally taste his skin. To draw her open mouth over the hairy crest of his pecs, dip her tongue into the shallow cuts of his abdominal muscles. To feel his moans of pleasure vibrate against her wet lips as she makes him fall apart.

Her dad's hand moves his lap and she watches his forearm flex as he grips his cock. She can't see it from the way he's sitting but she knows he has to be half-hard already. He always is on these nights. Nights he comes to her room, naked and needy, and she puts on a live porn show for him.

He won't fuck her. No matter how she begs. He won't touch her, won't let her touch him. He stares, hunger burning in his eyes and filthy words coating his tongue, but he never gives in. Never lets them turn their fantasy into reality.

She both loves and hates him for that.

"Spread your legs," her dad commands in a harsh whisper. "Let me see you."

"Let _me_ see _you_ ," Alexis rebuts, her thighs still pressed tightly together. "Let me see that gorgeous cock."

Her dad shifts, resting one bent leg on the bed as she turns to face her. His cock rests against his thigh, engorged with blood and the end slightly curved to the right. What she wouldn't give to know what that curve would feel like inside her pussy.

"Spread them," he says again and this time she obeys, spreading her legs to show him her puffy, bald pussy lips.

"You got a wax," her dad observes with a grin.

Alexis hums. "Just for you."

"Did it hurt?" He asks in mock concern.

He knows she loves the pain, gets off on it. He's watched her wax herself for him once, seen how she squirted and came as she ripped the melted wax from her skin. She gets it done professionally now, the look cleaner but the pleasure no less intense.

"Only for a little while," Alexis simpers. "But then Ashley ate me out, his wet tongue a balm for my aching skin."

Her dad growls, jerking forward. His hands reach for her but he stops himself, fingers curling into right fists. He always gets like this when she talks about the sex she has with her boyfriend. Ashley isn't the best lay but just thinking about the rise it'll get out of her dad makes the sex exponentially hotter for Alexis.

"It felt good," she continues, fingers dipping down to pet her pussy, "but it would have been so much better if it has been your mouth sucking my clit until I came."

"Tell me," her dad says, oddly quiet tonight.

"Tell you what? How when Ash goes down on me I close my eyes and pretend it's you?" Alexis parts her pussy with one finger, slipping inside to feel her wetness. "How his fingers don't fill me up because they're not as thick and long as yours? How his cock makes me come but only when I picture your face in my head?"

"Fuck, Alexis," he grinds out, hand back on his cock.

Alexis nods. "That's what I want. You to fuck me."

Her dad shakes his head. "No."

"Why not?" She asks, two fingers circling her clit. "We both want it."

"Not -" Her dad groans. "This is enough," he says. "This for now."

For now.

The words give her hope but instead of pressing him, begging to know when 'for now' can end, Alexis just meets his eyes and nods. For now. She can work with that.

"Watch me," she whispers, pushing two fingers into her dripping cunt. "Watch me, daddy."

His gaze coasts slowly over her body, making her burn. He always appreciates her whole being, not just her tits and pussy like Ash.

"On your stomach," her dad whispers and Alexis rolls over, sandwiching her hand between her body and the bed. "Ass up," he requests and she shift onto her knees, her exposed ass in the air.

"That's it," he growls when she starts to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. "Fuck yourself. Nice and slow."

"Is that how you'd do it?" Alexis pants. "Fuck me nice and slow with your massive cock?"

It is massive, at least to her. Compared to the few teenage cocks she's sucked and fucked, he's enormous. As thick as her wrist and so long that just the thought of riding him almost makes her come.

"I'd start slow but I don't think I could maintain it for long. Not with those filthy sounds you make and how good you'd feel wrapped around me," her dad confesses, his voice ragged.

Alexis looks back over her shoulder, sees him pumping his cock in time with her fingers sliding in and out of her cunt.

"I'd ride you so hard," she says. "My tits bouncing and your balls slapping my ass."

"Yes," her dad moans, his strokes speeding up. "God, you're amazing. Fuck, baby."

"I want your cock," Alexis pleads. "I want your cock inside me so much, Dad."

"You want me to fill you up? Come deep inside your pussy. Deeper than any of those other little shits could ever dream of reaching."

"Oh fuck yes," she whines. "Come in my pussy and down my throat and in my ass. Everywhere. Anywhere."

The bed shifts and then he's behind her, the fronts of his thighs brushing the backs of hers. For a second she thinks this is finally it, that he's finally gonna give her what she so desperately craves.

"Don't stop," he spits out, viciously stroking his cock. "Don't you dare stop, Alexis."

She doesn't. Her fingers pumps into her cunt and she grinds her palm against her clit, hips humping mid-air as she chases her orgasm.

"Daddy," she purrs. "Oh, god."

"Come for me, pumpkin," he commands. "Let me see it."

His hand, wide and warm and calloused from too many late nights spent writing, caresses her ass and Alexis cries out, his touch pushing her over the edge. She comes hard, crying out his name. Her dad groans behind her and comes, hot spunk landing on the small of her back and making her own body spasm anew.

Alexis falls to the bed, body shaking. The mattress moves and she hears the slap of bare feet on hardwood. Water runs in the bathroom and then her dad is back, cleaning her skin with a warm washcloth. He brushes the hair back from her sweaty cheek and leans down, pressing a long, wet kiss to the corner of her mouth. She wants to turn her head, to capture his lips with her own but she can seem to muster the strength to move.

"Love you, pumpkin," her dad whispers, his voice so gentle and sweet. "Sleep well."

He pulls the comforter up over her body and then turns off the lamp on her desk before padding out of the room. The top stair creaks with his descent and then the loft goes quiet.

Alexis lays in bed, her skin still tingling from weight of his hand of her ass and the smoothness of his lips on her cheek. She smiles into the darkness, heart full of hope and head full of images.

Soon.


End file.
